Kucharze z Piekła Rodem!
Piekielna Kuchnia Chef'a Hatchet'a - Odcinek Pierwszy Lektor: Witamy w najlepszym kulinarnym show Piekielnej Kuchni Chef'a Hatchet'a. W tym odcinku przyjdzie wam poznać szczęśliwą 10-tke, która stanie do walki o tytuł najlepszego kucharza Totalnej Porażki. Zostaną oni jeszcze dziś podzieleni na dwie drużyny: Czerwonych oraz Niebieskich. Prowadzącym będzie Chef Hatchet, a do jego dyspozycji jako pomocnik będzie znany wam z poprzednich serii TD - DJ. Gotowi jesteście, by poznać zawodników? Przed Restauracją Przed restauracją na parkingu na młodych kucharzy czekał DJ, który w jeden ręce trzymał tackę z 10-cioma takimi samymi serami. DJ: Zaraz powinni się tutaj pojawić uczestnicy... O, pierwsza limuzyna już nadjeżdża. Pierwsza z dziesięciu limuzyn które miały przyjechać właśnie nadjechała. Wyszła z niej bardzo stylowo ubrana dziewczyna, która powitała DJ'a z Norweskim akcentem. Christine: Hejka! ' DJ: Witaj w Piekielnej Kuchni, Christine! Christine: Bardzo się ciesze, ze tutaj jestem! Marzyłam o chwili żeby cie poznać! DJ: Tez się bardzo ciesze. Jak podróż? Christine: Fakt, była trochę długa i mecząca ale jestem gotowa na wszystko! DJ: To bardzo dobrze! Nie długo pojawia się tutaj i twoi rywale. Christine: Aha.. Emmm, a czemu trzymasz sery na tacy? DJ: Rany, no właśnie! Dobrze ze mi przypomniałaś. Wybierz sobie jeden. Christine wzięła środkowy i go posmakowała. Choć była zachwycona jego smakiem po chwili wypluła z buzi niebieski papierek. Christine: Hej! Co to ma znaczyć.. DJ: .. Oznacza to, ze skoro masz niebieski papierek, trafisz do drużyny Niebieskich! Christine: No super, tylko skąd mam wiedzieć kto będzie w mojej drużynie? DJ: Nie długo się przekonasz.. O, popatrz! Nadjeżdża kolejna osoba. Pod restauracją pojawiły się kolejna limuzyna. Po dłuższej chwili wyszła z niej dziewczyna która poruszała się z niesamowitą gracją i pewnością siebie. Stanęła obok DJ i rozglądając się wokoło zdjęła okulary słoneczne. Dominique: Siemano! ' DJ: Witamy w Piekielnej Kuchni, Dominique! Dominique: A to walczymy tylko we dwie? Malutka, możesz wracać do domu bo nie masz szans! Christine: Jestem Christ... Dominique: Nie ważne. DJ: Hoho, może trochę spokojniej? Czekamy jeszcze na ósemkę zawodników.. Dominique: To może skoro już tu jestem, to odeślecie resztę do domów? Christine: Nie będzie to takie łatwe.. Dominique: Ojej. To ty umiesz gadać? Christine: Nie tylko gadać. Podwinęła rękawki i podeszła do Dominique, ale w porę rozdzielił DJ. DJ: Spokojnie! Dobrze ze nie wziąłem ze sobą króliczka, wiedziałem ze to miejsce byłoby dla niego zbyt niebezpieczne. Dominique: A po co ci te sery? DJ: Ahhh, no tak! Znowu bym zapomniał! Wez sobie jeden. Dominique po chwili zawahania wybrała i posmakowała. Po chwili wypluła papierek tak samo jak Christine. Dominique: I to ma być porządna restauracja?! Z niebieskimi papierkami w serach? DJ: Niebieski papierek mówisz? Oznacza to ze dołączysz do drużyny niebieskich, czyli w tym przypadku będziesz razem w drużynie z Christine. Obie zmierzyły się wzrokiem. DJ: Ale o to pojawia się kolejny uczestnik! Przyjechała kolejna limuzyna, a z niej wysiadł luzacko ubrany chłopak. Poprawił sobie okularki po czym ruszył w stronę dziewczyn. Bob: Siema laski! Wystawił rękę na przywitanie do Dominique, ale w tym oto momencie.. potknął się o rozwiązane sznurowadło. Bob: O nie! Sznurowadło mi się rozwiązało, jak to możliwe?! ' Dominique: Hej dziwaku! Jestem Dominique. Christine: A ja Christine. DJ: A ja DJ, i będę waszym pomocnikiem przy zadaniach. Bob: Super..A wiec zamieszkamy w tej restauracji? Wskazał na budynek przed nimi. DJ: Owszem. Bob: Hmm.. Na oko jak widzę jest zbudowana z kamieni szlachetnych, które zostały wydobyte zaledwie kilka lat temu, a w dodatku są jedynymi okazami na ziemi! Czaad! Dominique: Ze co? Bob: A w dodatku musi być bardzo młoda, skoro jest taka zielona. Brałbym w ciemno ze została posadzona dwa lata temu. DJ: Eeee.. No ten tego.. Co ja chciałem? Christine: Dac mu serka? DJ: Grrr.. No właśnie! Wybierz sobie jednego. Bob: Okej.. Domyślam się, ze w środku znajdę informacje o mojej przyszłej drużynie. DJ: Ej! Skąd wiesz? Bob: Tak tylko się domyśliłem. Bob zjadł jednego z serków. Stroił przy tym miny niczym największy smakosz serów. Po chwili wypluł karteczkę. Bob: Czerwony. Kolor miłości. Symbol miłości. Dominique: Serio.. Jesteś dziwny. Christine: Nie wierze ze to mowie ale się z nią zgadzam. Dominique: Przyzwyczajaj się bo zawsze mam racje. Christine: Phi! DJ: Powitajcie kolejną osobę! Przyjechała kolejna limuzyna. Wyszedł z niej dość wysoki i tajemniczy chłopak. Dołączył do reszty. Jacob: Witam. Dominique: Oho, kolejny sztywniak.. Bob: Ej, ja wcale nie jestem sztywniakiem! ' Dominique: Ale kujonem na pewno jesteś! Bob: A temu to już nie zaprzeczę. Jacob: ... Za ramie złapała go Christine. Christine: Dziwni są, prawda? Jacob: Na to wygląda.. Christine: No ale będziemy musieli ich znosić zapewne przez długi czas. Jacob: O ile nie odpadną lub my nie odpadniemy. Christine: Ugh, nie przyjechałam tutaj żeby szybko odpaść. Jacob: Każdy tutaj ma jakiś cel.. DJ: Przepraszam, ze wam przerwę ale na szczęście tym razem nie zapomniałem! Jacob, wybierz sobie serek. Jacob: Nie jestem głodny.. DJ: To taki prezent na powitanie, no dalej! Jacob bez słowa sięgnął po serek. Ugryzł go, po czym wyjął ze środka papierek. Jacob: Niebieska karteczka? DJ: Trafiasz wiec do drużyny Niebieskiej! Razem z Christine i Dominique. Jacob: Nie jest źle.. DJ: No dobra. A my mamy tymczasem kolejnego gościa! Przyjechała kolejna limuzyna, a z niej zwinnie wydostała się kolejna uczestniczka. Cere miała dość blada a do tego towarzyszyły jej długie, rude włosy. Na plecach zawiązany miała topór. Pozostałym przeszły czarki na widok wojowniczki. Eithne: Cześć. ' Dominique: Emmm.. A po co ci ten topór? Nie będziemy walczyć na arenie, tylko na umiejętności w kuchni. Eithne: Wiem.. Topor tylko na wszelki wypadek. Christine: Zaraz.. Ja cie znam....! OMG, nie wierze! Musisz być Eithne - ostatnia, legendarna żywa bogini nordycka! Eithne: Tak, to ja. Bob: Niesamowite! Mitologia Norweska.. Skoro jesteś Eithne musisz poszukiwać zaginiona miłość, Egira. Eithne: A to już nie Twoja sprawa! Jacob: Ciekawe.. DJ: Co nie? Ale teraz Eithne, jeśli możesz poczęstuj się serem. Eithne: Cooo?! Tylko jeden, drobny kawałek sera po takiej długiej podróży? DJ: Heh, spokojnie. Nie długo się najecie. Eithne: Mam nadzieje. Eithne skosztowała sera, wypluwając po chwili papierek. Eithne: Maly kawałek sera i to jeszcze z papierkiem w środku?!?!?! DJ się skulił. DJ: Tylko mnie nie bij! Eithne: Czemu ten papierek jest czerwony? DJ: Bo oznacza on, ze trafisz do drużyny czerwonej, razem z Bobem. Eithne: Ktory to? Bob nie śmiało się zgłosił. Bob: Razem wygramy! Wystawił rękę by przybić piątkę. Eithne: Tylko łapy precz! Bob: No dobra, dobra.. DJ: Oto kolejna limuzyna. Może zasili wasz skład, czerwoni? Eithne: Spodziewam się kogoś normalniejszego. Z kolejnej limuzyny bardzo szybko wyszła pewna blondynka. Ktora zmierzając ku reszcie mocno ściskała kciuki. Penny: Oby nie było Stephanie, oby nie było Stephanie.. Dominique: Nie ma tutaj żadnej Stephanie.. Penny: Jeeest! ' Jacob: Cześć. Penny: A tak. Cześć. Jestem Penny i przyjechałam tu żeby wygrać! Jacob: Jak my wszyscy.. Dominique: I tak nie musicie nawet wchodzic do tej restauracji, skoro juz wiadomo ze to ja wygram. Prawda Bob? Bob chodzi za Dominique i ją wachluje Bob: Słuchajcie się jej bo ona wygra! Christine: Zabawne.. Eithne: Zamknijcie się wreszcie. Penny: Ojej. Ktoś tu jest nie w humorze? Eithne: Nie prowokuj mnie, póki jeszcze jestem dobra.. Penny: Bla, bla, bla.. Eithne wyciągnęła topór zza pleców. DJ: SPOKOJ! Wszyscy się uciszyli i na niego spojrzeli. DJ: Ups.. Sorki, nie chciałem aż tak krzyczeć. Ale ogarnijcie się trochę, no! Dominique: Dobra, już dobra. Lepiej podaj mi napój, Bob! Bob: Gazowany czy nie? Dominique: Obojętnie. DJ: Penny, wylosuj sobie serek. Penny: Mam nadzieje ze jest ostry! Penny smakuje ser. Po chwili wyciąga z ust papierek. Penny: Masakra.. Nawet ostre to nie jest! DJ: Bo to tylko przystawka.. Penny: Z czerwonym papierkiem? DJ: Oznacza on, ze dołączysz do drużyny czerwonych. Penny (sarkastycznie): WooHoo... Eithne: Serio?! DJ, proszę, zamień jej papierek! DJ: Nawet jeśli bym chciał, nie mogę.. Musicie zacząć współpracować. Wszyscy byli tak pochłonięci rozmową, a w międzyczasie przyjechała kolejna limuzyna. Z jej wyskoczyła różowo-włosa dziewczyna która przerastała pozostałych wzrostem. JoJo: Tyyl pwn! Wszyscy: ??? JoJo: Dzień Doberek smutasy! ' Dominique: Aaaa! Straszydło! Bob, ratuj! JoJo: JoJo nie jest straszydło, JoJo jest JoJo. Hihihi. Wyciągnęła przyjaźnie rękę w stronę Dominique, która po chwili niepewności zrobiła to samo. JoJo: JoJo nie lubi bananów. I papryki! Dominique: Tsa.. Dobrze wiedzieć. Bob: Ale owoce są bardzo zdrowe, i zawierają wiele cennych witamin. Jacob i Christine trzymali się nieco na uboczu. Christine: Kolejne dziwadło.. Jacob: Oj tam. Przyda się temu miejscu trochę jej pozytywnej energii. Christine: A to jest prawdziwa bomba pozytywnej energii! Jacob: Pewnie nawet nie potrafi gotować. Nagle JoJo pojawiła się miedzy nimi. JoJo: JoJo potrafi gotować! JoJo uwielbia gotować i robi to często szczególnie w towarzystwie Tuki! JoJo i Tuki bardzo lubią kuchnie Tajską, a wy? Christine: Jeszcze nie próbowałam, ale jeśli nadarzy się taka opcja na pewno skosztuje.. JoJo: JoJo może wam coś przygotować nawet teraz! Jacob: Nie trzeba. Lepiej zachować siły na zadania.. JoJo: Ser! Tamten chłopak ma ser! Wskazała na DJ'a podskakując. Christine: To DJ, i jest pomocnikiem Chefa. Idz się poczęstuj jednym. JoJo pohasała w kierunku DJ. JoJo: Mogę jednego? Proszę, JoJo może jednego? DJ: Jasne! JoJo od razu zjadła go w całości. JoJo: Mmmmm.. Pycha! DJ: Emmmm.. A papierek? JoJo: Jaki papierek? DJ: No w środku powinien być papierek z twoja przynależnością do drużyny. JoJo: JoJo nie miała żadnego papierka, hehehe. DJ: Eee.. Dobra nie ważne, musiałaś go połknąć. Dołączysz do drużyny Niebieskich. Razem z Christine, Jacob'em i Dominique. JoJo: Ale ekstra! Bedziemy najlepszą drożyną! Uścisnęła wszystkich niebieskich na raz. DJ: Mamy nowego gościa! Przyjechała kolejna limuzyna. Leniwie wyszedł z niej otyły okularnik. ' Dominique: Tylko nie to! Kolejne dziwactwo?! JoJo: JoJo uwielbia dziwactwa! ^^ Podbiegła do chłopaka i wyciągnęła do niego rękę. JoJo: Heej! Jestem JoJo! Bernard: A ja Bernard! Obślinił rękę i uścisnął ją rękę JoJo. Bernard: Haha! Obśliniona ręka! JoJo: Nie szkodzi, JoJo wcześniej swoją obsmarkala. :D Bernard: Aaaaaaa! Pisnął i pobiegł do łazienki. JoJo: Czy JoJo zrobiła coś nie tak? ;< Christine położyła rękę na jej ramieniu. Christine: Nic takiego JoJo, nic takiego.. DJ: Bernard uciekł, wiec serka nie dostanie. Ale dołączy on do drużyny czerwonych! Eithne: To jakiś żart? Jakim prawem to my musimy dostawać samych dziwaków? Penny: I kto to mówi? Eithne: A dostałaś kiedyś toporem? Penny: A grozisz mi?! Eithne: Taak. Kłótnia trwała, a kolejna limuzyna przyjechała. Wysiadł z niej chłopak z cowboy'skim kapeluszem. Nicholas: Siemanko! Ale nawet nie został przez nikogo zauważony. Wszyscy byli zajęci rozmowami lub kłótniami pomiędzy sobą. Nicholas widząc sytuacje głośno gwizdnął. Wszyscy odwrócili wzrok w jego kierunku. ' Christine: Mrau. Wyglądasz mi na cowboy'a. :3 Nicholas: Zgadłaś laska! W końcu jestem z Texas'u. Poprawił dumnie kapelusz. Penny: Jesteś z Texas'u? Na pewno musisz lubić ostrą kuchnie! Nicholas: Potrawa bez chili nie jest dla mnie potrawą! Penny: Phi! Na pewno nie gotujesz lepiej ode mnie. ' Dominique: Ojejku, zaraz sie pocałują.. Penny: Zamknij sie! Nicholas w międzyczasie poczęstował sie serkiem. Wypluł czerwony papierek. DJ: Nicholas dołącza do drużyny czerwonej! Penny: Tak! To znaczy.. O nie! DJ: Drużyno czerwona, jesteście w komplecie! Mozecie teraz udać sie do restauracji. Czeka na was tam Chef oraz wasze fartuchy! Eithne, Penny, Bob oraz Nicholas poszli do restauracji. Jacob: No dobra, ale co z nami? DJ: Oto wasz brakujący uczestnik - Shen! Shen wysiadł z ostatniej już limuzyny. ' DJ: W takim razie niebiescy, wy również możecie udać sie do restauracji. JoJo, Christine, Dominique, Jacob oraz Shen podobnie jak czerwoni, poszli do restauracji. W Restauracji Restauracja była ogromna, lecz jak na Chefa to była dość elegancka. Co prawda nie brakowało w niej motywów wojennych, lecz miejsca dla tych kulinarnych tez sie znalazło. Drużyna czerwonych siedziala teraz na środku przy czerwonym stoliku. Nagle z kuchni wybiegł umazany od czekolady Bernard. Bernard: Czekolaaaaadaaaa! Nad jego głową przeleciał topór Eithne. Eithne: Moge go zabić?! Bob: Stanowczo odradzam. Za zabójstwo grozi kara dożywocia w więzieniu! Straszne, nie? Eithne: Daruj sobie grożenie więzieniem. Przecież jakby go zobaczyli, to jeszcze otrzymałabym nobla, gdybym go zabiła! Tymczasem Bernard wbiegł i wybiegł z łazienki z mokrą głową. Bernard: Ale czadzior! Włożyłem głowę do klopa i spuściłem wodę! Penny: Szkoda, ze nie spuściłeś siebie.. Nicholas: Może jednak masz racje, Eit. Eithne: Nie nazywaj mnie tak! W tym momencie do pomieszczenia weszli również niebiescy. JoJo (węszy): JoJo czuje zapach kurczaka! Dominique: Shen, bądź taki miły i przynieś mi szklankę wody. Shen: Ale.. Dominique: Powiedziałam, IDŹ! Shen miał już wchodzić do kuchni, kiedy wyszedł z niej i go odepchnął czerwony na twarz Chef. Omiotal zgromadzonych wzrokiem, i wrzasnął. Chef: KTO ZEŻARŁ MI MOJE CZEKOLADOWE CIASTO?! Cisza. Wszyscy zszokowani. Chef: Powtórzę sie ostatni raz. KTO ZEŻARŁ MI MOJE CZEKOLADOWE CIASTO?! Wszyscy bali sie odezwać. Chef: Dobrze.. Mieliście teraz grzecznie dostać fartuchy i udać sie do pokoików, ale skoro tak chcecie postępować, to KAŻDY zapier**iela sprzątać kuchnie, a druzyna która zrobi to najgorzej, juz dzisiaj kogos wywali, JASNE?! Wszyscy: J-jasne! Chef: No to biegiem szorować podłogi i czyścic gary! I macie to robić rekami lub własnymi szczoteczkami, nie dostaniecie ŻADNEJ pomocy ani żadnych środków do czyszczenia! Co sie tak gapicie? Jazda do sprzątania! Pobiegli do kuchni. Pokój Zwierzeń ' ' ' ' ' '' W Kuchni Kategoria:Odcinki Piekielnej Kuchnii Chef'a Hatchet'a